Royalty or Not?
by StrawberryLady81
Summary: Levy McGarden is an orphan who was adopted into a royal family, except the family was facing economic difficulties. Her adoptive parents decide to send her to a friend's kingdom, and for her to marry the prince there. But she comes across an interesting butler, Gajeel Redfox. Will her parents' plan go as they wanted it to? Or will it change?


**whut?! lingy another fanfic?**

**WELL I CAN'T HELP MYSELF SO YA. ANOTHER FANFIC!**

**This is GaLe by the way. They're pretty much already canon though :3**

**This is an Medieval AU c: also age gap, Gajeel is 5 years older than Levy. Levy is 19 and Gajeel is 24**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Life isn't all that simple. Not for anyone, and it especially wasn't simple for Levy McGarden.

She was being sent away from her kingdom, it wasn't because her adoptive family didn't love her. They adored her. The petite blue-haired girl was everyone's favorite in the royal family. But their kingdom was facing a crisis, and if she didn't leave, it'd only get worse.

Levy knew exactly where she was going, and she knew exactly what she would have to do. Well, she assumed she did.

* * *

After hours and hours of reading her books in the horse carriage, Levy was starting to get bored. She set her novel down on the seat beside her and puffed some air towards her bangs, blowing them out of the way. At least she wasn't going to get married off to some old man she hardly knew.

Levy's adoptive parents, the King and Queen of Edolas, had decided that to save their kingdom, Levy would have to be married off into the family that ruled over the biggest kingdom, Fiore. She knew exactly who they were, and they knew who she was. Actually, all of this was long since planned out, but the two families had decided that they would push the date just a few years earlier than the original time period they had decided on years ago.

Levy sighed heavily and adjusted her dress, she wished that her mother would have allowed her to wear a slightly more comfortable dress, but _no_, Queen McGarden decided that her precious daughter must wear the fanciest of all fancy gowns on a four hour ride on a bumpy countryside road.

The princess tugged at her gown nervously, she was about to meet the Prince of Fiore after all. But he was her childhood friend so she didn't have to worry much, but Levy still wondered if still gave off that big brother feeling he used to. The blue-haired princess chuckled lightly, recalling memories of the two making mud pies together as kids.

* * *

Hours later, the carriage halted abruptly and coachman called into the carriage, "Princess McGarden, we have arrived."

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Hansen." Levy said, putting on her most mature voice possible.

The carriage's door slid open quickly and outside the door stood an frightening looking young man. He extended his hand, indicating that Levy should hold onto it so he could lead her off the carriage and into Fiore's royal castle. His attire told Levy that he was not the prince, not even close, he was a butler. His looks surprised the blue-haired princess though, his face was covered in piercings, and his muscular arms were sporting lots of scars, almost as if he fought against a tiger daily.

Levy gently took his hand and jumped off the carriage in the most modest way possible, but still managed to trip over her lilac-colored dress.

"Well it looks like the Princess of Edolas is a shrimp." The butler snickered.

The princess pulled away and placed her hands on her hips angrily, "Excuse me?! Who are _you_ anyways?" She snapped.

"The name's Gajeel Redfox, royal butler of the Eilston family." He said with a cocky attitude while putting on a perfect smirk.

Levy huffed, how dare he call her short?

"Well then, lead me to Prince Eilston and his family, I'd like to meet them as soon as possible." She ordered, extending her gloved hand, expecting him to act like a proper gentleman.

"Very well." Gajeel chuckled lightly before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs towards the large castle.

Levy followed him closely, peering at each room she was saw from the hallway they were walking in. The rooms were incredibly majestic and humongous, even the castle back at home wasn't like this. Then again, their kingdom was suffering economic troubles.

* * *

Levy sat in the courtyard of the castle, sipping earl grey tea and patiently waiting for the Eilston family to arrive. Gajeel, the butler, was standing beside her, holding the tea pot as he answered each question of Levy's with extreme patience and a cocky attitude.

"Is Haru busy all the time?" Haru was the name of the prince of this kingdom, the one Levy was supposed to marry in a few months.

"Yes, Prince Eilston is always busy, busier than the king and queen, in fact." The butler replied, patiently pouring Levy another cup of tea, this time it was red tea.

She drank in daintily and smiled in approval, it tasted a lot better than the tea in Edolas.

"Sorry I'm late Levy!" A bright voice sounded from behind Levy, coming from the entrance to the garden.

The blue-haired girl spun around and greeted the prince with a small smile, "Long time no see, _Prince _of Fiore." She said, mocking his title.

The newcomer, who had bright blonde hair and startling blue eyes smirked, "Hey! I'm actually proud of that name, _Princess _of Edolas."

As Haru walked closer, Levy smacked his arm playfully and laughed. She then noticed that Gajeel was standing beside her awkwardly, and silent except for the greeting he had muttered when Haru had emerged.

"Gajeel has been a great company." Levy informed Haru as he sat down opposite of her.

"That's great! Mother thought you'd need a butler or a maid while you stayed, since we're all so busy." The blond said as the black-haired butler poured some tea into Haru's teacup.

"How thoughtful." She said, her mouth full of cookies. Levy wasn't exactly the _perfect _princess. But she was a princess all the same, and she'd have to get her act together in order to save Edolas.

* * *

Later that day, Gajeel was showing Levy around the castle. It was majestic, there were at least twenty gardens, full of beautiful flowers. Levy was _so _ready to grab a book and lay down on the grass and read. And she couldn't wait to change out of her stiff gown, the high collar was digging into her neck. But she still followed Gajeel eagerly. He lead her everywhere, showed her the throne room, the prince's room, without going inside of course, the kitchen, the several dining rooms, and finally, he lead her into her temporary room.

It was gigantic, she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Levy _loved _it. One side of the room was filled with bookcases that were stacked full with all sorts of novels, waiting for her to read. In the center of the room sat a huge bed, it already looked _so _soft. The bed sheets were a light blue color and there were countless pillows resting on the headboard, just waiting for Levy to lie on.

"Like it?" Gajeel asked, leaning on the doorframe. He seemed to have a thing with never entering a bedroom, and only allowing Levy to enter.

"I love it. Gajeel.. You can come in, you know?" The princess said, looking at him oddly.

"I'm not allowed to enter your bedroom, ma'am." Gajeel said mockingly, but still stepped into Levy's bedroom, after all, she had invited him.

He took out a notepad from his back pocket and read it out loud, "In the mornings, Butler Redfox will wake Princess McGarden up no later than eight in the morning and help her prepare for breakfast." Gajeel stuffed the notepad back into his pocket. "Hear that, shrimp? Now, we'll continue the tour."

Levy gulped and nodded, she was sure that this breakfast would confirm the deal. The king and queen would decide if she was worthy of Haru, and their marriage would be planned.

Gajeel extended his hand and Levy reached out for it after taking her useless gloves off. Smirking, the black-haired man tugged her down the staircase and towards a large hall.

In seconds, Levy was presented with a beautiful ballroom. It was decorated extremely nicely, even though the royal family wasn't throwing a ball any time soon. The room was also extremely empty.

"May I have a dance, milady?" Gajeel asked, still wearing his smirk.

"Of course." Levy replied, smiling giddily.

Gajeel reached forward and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his muscular arm around her petite waist.

"You're so small, shrimp." He whispered into her ear.

"Am not." She replied, still smiling despite the insults he was throwing at her.

Even though there was no music or band, the two still swayed as if there was a beat, and twirled as if they were under a spotlight. It felt great. Levy didn't know how Gajeel was a butler, but he clearly wasn't a lousy one.

* * *

**And that's the end C: **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**RnR pleasee :3**


End file.
